darksprintfandomcom-20200214-history
Sota Talyn
Sota Talyn, also known as War, or simply Sota, is a biological clone created by Viva Makihara in 2064 and birthed in 2099. Sota is the eldest of the Four Horsemen, a four member group of Herboren clones created the purposes of cultivating Verdrag-N and testing the capabilities of numerous Verdrag strain related systems. Her name stems from the Finnish word for "War," given to her by Yontos Pharmaceuticals cloning project directors as a special project codename. She is also known by the Chinese moniker "Yeshou de Shou," meaning Devil's Right Fist." The name was given to her during her name in China, where she systematically killed numerous officials in the Yakuza drug trade as well as destabilized 25 of the top pharmaceutical and medical research companies in the country. Sota also played a major role in the destabilization of the Chinese House of Commons and the disruption of command within the People's Liberation Army during the onset of the Korean Resumption. In 2128 she split from Second Flag to join a rebellion orchestrated by a Second Flag splinter group, after William Pliskin saved her life on the rooftop of Anomalous Uplink 1 and convinced her to forge her own path separate from Viva Makihara and Second Flag. Biography Early Life Creation Sota Talyn was the first born of the Four Horsemen, a test group of four female Herboren-Class Verdrag Clones that had survived the Black Pine Incident of 2080, whose ovum tubes were saved from the destruction of the Nefula De Shabahd Research Facility by Viva Makihara herself. With Second Flag in pieces following the destruction of Nefula De Shabahd and numerous other clandestine research facilities and bases, Viva Makihara took the four ovum tubes to Finland, hoping to have them gestated by surrogates under the oversight of Yontos Pharmaceuticals; a small time pharmaceutical research organization and one of the few corporate entities still under Makihara's control. Upon making contact with Eliza Yontos of Yontos Pharmaceuticals, Sota and the other Four Horsemen were stored cryogenically for 24 years. Sota Talyn's birth occured at a specialized facility at Eiland Kruisstuk, a small island in the pacific. The island had been bought by Viva Makihara 16 years prior and renovated for use as a research facility, training ground, and forward operating base for the rebuilding of Second Flag. Sota was the first of the Four Horsemen to be thawed and transferred into the uterus of a surrogate provided by Yontos Pharmaceuticals. She was born only minutes after midnight on July 5th, 2099. Childhood Sota lived a sheltered childhood. Raised by Eiland Kruisstuk staff, she experienced little to no contact with the world outside Eiland Kruisstuk. Her rigorous intellectual education included history, language, and psychology; subjects intended to prepare her for command of military forces in Second Flag. At the age of nine years old she had completed the equivalent of a college education, and was deemed ready for full time military training. For the next two years she received personal combat training by Zellen Omega. During her education by Omega, Sota learned over two dozen forms of hand to hand combat, including Krav Maga and Muay Thai, in addition to the operational use of most standard issue small arms, vehicles, and cybernetic technology. Bodily Augmentation In 2110, at the age of eleven, she began treatment for Subcranial Reconstruction, through the application of specially modified cell programming Verdrag strains. Over a period of eight months, much of Sota's organic brain matter was reconstituted to her chest cavity, with almost the entirety of her nervous system having been reconfigured and supplemented through dozens of small neural interface biodata processors. Her arms, legs, and lower vertebrae were also amputated and replaced with advanced bionics systems equipped with synthetic homeobionics systems that allowed her supreme control over her new body's systems. Sota Talyn would go on to apply the knowledge gained from her own reconstruction process to design what would become known as the Warhound, a type of cyborg soldier that would become the mainstay of Second Flag's elite forces. Operations History Following her heavy augmentations, Sota was deemed fit for field command of the Shards-90 special forces unit. For the next decade, Sota Talyn would perform combat operations in Afghanistan, China, Iraq, Russia, Britain, South Africa, Morocco, and the United States. It was in China that she would earn the feared moniker of "Yeshou De Shou," first given to her by members of the Qiaon-Li Triad, one of her first targets in a blackmail operation to maneuver certain Chinese officials into Second Flag control. Antarctica In 2119, Sota Talyn met with Four Horsemen members Rutto and Nalan in a joint meeting orchestrated by Viva Makihara. The meeting took place at a remote facility in South Desert Basin, Antarctica. The meeting was the first time Sota had met Rutto Talyn personally in many years, and it was her very first time meeting her "sister" Nalan Talyn. The meeting's purpose was to bring together the three clones, with Makihara intending to facilitate a combined effort of the three different operational commands they had been given, hoping that their skills as commanders and soldiers had reached a point where they could all work together under the singular organization of Second Flag. Though Nalan and Sota Talyn cooperated together on numerous joint operations following the meeting in 2119, Rutto remained extremely distant from Sota Talyn, claiming that their methods of operation were far two dissimilar to facilitate any kind of joint effort. Trivia * "Sota" is the Finnish word for "War," and was designated as her project codename by Eliza Yontos upon receiving requests from Viva Makihara to modify Sota's genetic data specifically to allow for greater strength, reflexes, and affinity with bionics, traits common with a combat role. * Sota Talyn played a major role in the design of the Gorilla Mk2, Silverback Mk3, and Platinum Fist Mk4 Prehensile Configuration Weapon systems. Until it was destroyed in the battle atop Anomalous Uplink 1, she used a specially customized Silverback Mk3, equipped with twin 30mm rotary cannons, and multiple launch fragmentary guided mortars. Her personal Silverback was also fitted with a Kruisstuk Module, a weapons system of her own design that featured the addition of four super-heavy tactical manipulator arms to the vehicle's frame. Intended for use on the Mk4 Platinum Fist PCW, the Kruisstuk Module required heavy power consumption, provided by two rear-mounted liquid fluoride thorium reactors. * Sota Talyn possessed an extreme desire to overachieve in order to gain the respect and admiration of Viva Makihara, hoping to gain Makihara's love as a mother, something Sota sorely lacked during her childhood. However, Makihara never expressed these sentiments towards Sota no matter the feat performed in her honor. This was only realized by Sota during the events at the battle of Anomalous Uplink 1, and contributed to her defection. * In 2128 Sota's original Herboren-clone body was destroyed, with her consciousness transferred into an organic body procured by Yontos Pharmaceuticals. Though similar in appearance through the use of plastic surgery, her new body has zero genetic compatibility with advanced Verdrag strains, such as Verdrag-N. * Though at the most two years older than her other siblings, for a brief period she took care of her sister Rutto Talyn at the young age of five years old during their childhood when Rutto's caretaker was killed in an operation. The responsibility was given to her by Zellen Omega, without Makihara's knowledge. * Sota displays highly developed maternal instincts in the presence of children. It is possible that the brief experience caring for Rutto attributed to this, though it is unlikely that such an experience would have caused developed such a strong part of her personality. * Sota's title of "Yeshou de Shou" - literally "The Devil's Fist" - comes from her heavy use of Combined Tactical Manipulation Chassis, cybernetic chassis that utilize advanced manipulator arms as a primary tool and armament. She would often forgoe bipedal movement when using the chassis, instead using magnet grips within the tactical manipulator arms to stride across the ground, or to climb along vertical surfaces. * Sota's primary cybernetic body possesses a small but powerful plasma venter weapon, positioned in the throat. The weapon could be used by dislocating the jaw and extending the focussing nozzle from the upper trachae, allowing for quick deployment on under a second. A prototype configuration, the plasma venter was capable of generating a far greater intensity blast than venters of similar class, and was nicknamed "God's Breath." * Despite having been raised with very little room for entertainment or fun, Sota is a very skilled cook, explaining that the activity reminds her of weapons engineering in the way that various ingredients fit together to create a dish. However, she had little time to practice the hobby, and a very strict diet to work within, greatly limiting her. * Her favorite food is apple pie, with barbecued pork ribs following as a close second. * Sota's favorite color is blue. * Sexual intercourse with Sota's favored cybernetic chassis would often result in extreme overheating, a byproduct of uncontrolled hormone production that conflicted with predefined power allocation protocols not meant to withstand the stresses of sex. One several occasions, sexual climax resulted in the near activation of the "God's Breath" plasma venter situated in the back of the throat, which can be used as an emergency method of releasing excess power from the system. Category:Characters Category:Four Horsemen Category:Clones Category:Herboren-Class Verdrag Clone Category:Second Flag Members Category:Browse